Love you, sensei
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: YAOI! Naruto is a sophomore in high school and Gaara is his teacher. They both love each other but when Naruto gets hurt they get brought together. Add two jealous friends into the mix and see whether it will be doomed before the relationship starts or if they can make it work. Gaar/Naru One sided Shika/Naru one sided Kiba/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Sera-OMG! I love the idea of teacher/student relationships. I was reading Summits can be really fun by BIG yaoi fan girl and she gave me the idea to write this. THX! Gaara please finish this!

Gaara-...

Sera-I'll let you have sex with Naruto if you do.

Gaara-Sera doesn't own Naruto, if she did it would be about every hot male character fighting over who got to date Naruto. I would win of course.

Sera-yeah...whatever you say... You know you're only my third favorite pairing right?

Gaara-who's the first and second!?

Sera- first is Itachi/Naruto and second is Kakashi/Naruto! *squeal!

Gaara- *glares

**_CHAPTER 1_**

_The red haired man pushed Naruto down onto the bed and fiercely kissed him. Naruto moaned into the kiss and whined when the older man pulled away from him. The older man chuckled and began kissing Naruto's chest. Naruto moaned and arched into the touch. The red head began licking the tattoo Naruto had gotten in his rebellious stage causing the boy to writhe under him. _

_ When the man got to his lower abdomen the man licked the small boy's balls earning a loud moan. The red haired man suddenly took all of Naruto in his mouth. Naruto came hard into the man's mouth. _

_ "GAARA-SENSEI!"_

**_Beep beep. Beep beep. _**

A small tanned hand reached out to sto the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. Instead he managed to knock the alarm clock off the bedside table and it broke on the floor. Naruto sat up and stretched yawning. Naruto looked down at his come filled boxers and groaned.

Naruto jogged to his bathroom and stripped off his boxers. He quickly threw them in the washing machine and climbed in the shower. After showering Naruto dried himself and walked back to his bedroom clad in only a towel. Naruto put on an orange tank top and wore a black fishnet t-shirt over it. He wore a pair of faded black jeans that were baggy and about 2 inches too long.

Naruto made himself French toast in his small kitchen. Okay, his entire apartment was small but it was made for one person seeing as Naruto was an orphan. Naruto looked at the clock and his eyes widened seeing it was seven twenty-five. He had five minutes to catch the school bus. He swiftly ate his breakfast and ran out the door.

Naruto ran down the street and turned the corner to see the bus just arriving. Naruto ran onto the boss and plopped down next to his friend Kiba in the second to last seat on the bus. Behind him were his friends Shikamaru, who looked like he was sleeping, and Sasuke who just glared at nothing. In front of Naruto's seat were is friends Sakura and Ino who sounded like they were gossiping. Naruto was the youngest out of his group of friends still being fifteen while the rest of them were already sixteen.

Naruto talked to Kiba about various different things, neither of them paying attention. When the bus arrived at the large school all six of the friends jumped up eager to get to their home room class. When off the bus Kiba wrapped his right arm around the small boy's waist and Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, slouching to reach the boy. Ino and Sakura walked behind the three of them on either side of Sasuke. The six friends walked in the direction of their home room.

**_XXXXXX_**

Gaara sat at his desk smiling at his sophomore students walked in. When Naruto walked in with Kiba and Shikamaru Gaara's smile turned into a frown. When Naruto laughed at something one of the other boys said Gaara's frown got even deeper.

When the two boys released Naruto to sit down Gaara stopped frowning but didn't smile. He continued staring at the small boy admiring how his left foot wrapped around the front leg of his chair, or how every time Naruto looked up the boy would have a blush that was dark red.

Naruto continued talking to Kiba who sat down at the desk next to him. He didn't notice his teacher staring at him intensely. Naruto had his hand supporting his cheek and his head turned to the left to look at Kiba. He was listening intently as Kiba talked about his puppy, Akamaru when his chair was pulled out from under him.

Naruto's face slammed against his desk and his left foot was twisted around the chair causing him to crash to the floor.

"What the hell Hidan!?" Kiba growled jumping up.

Naruto managed to untangle his foot from the chair and held his right hand to his nose that was now gushing blood.

"Mr. Nakuza detention after school, and mr. Inuzuka watch your language." Gaara snapped standing up. "Mr. Uchiha and mr. Nara you're in charge of the class while I take mr. Uzumaki to the nurse."

Shikamaru muttered troublesome and Sasuke replied with a hn. Gaara had gotten up and walked over to Naruto's desk and held out his right hand. Naruto took the hand with his unoccupied hand and blushed at the thought of holding the hand of the object of his late night desire.

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow at the blush but pulled Naruto up and wrapped his arm under Naruto's arms knowing the boy wouldn't be able to reach his shoulders. Gaara walked out helping the limping boy who was still holding his nose trying but failing to keep the blood from flowing. When the two arrived at the nurse's office Shizune's eyes got wide with shock and she got out of her chair.

"What happened?" She demanded now mad that someone had injured the bubbly, friendly, blonde.

"One of the other students kicked his chair out from under him." Gaara replied icily.

Shizune was surprised that Naruto hadn't answered but by his injury she suspected he might have a concussion. She sat Naruto down on the bed in the room and looked at Naruto's foot first. When she applied light pressure to the injury Naruto winced in pain, still not making a sound. She wrapped gauze around the injury, and gave Naruto white gauze to hold to his nose.

"I think he may have a concussion and needs to go to the hospital. The only problem is find someone to drive him since he doesn't have parents for us to call."

Worry flashed through Gaara's eyes for a second. Shizune raised a brow at this knowing Gaara didn't usually show emotion." I'll drive him if someone substitutes for my class." Gaara offered.

Shizune nodded her approval and helped Gaara get Naruto to his car. When the small boy was safely buckled in Naruto allowed himself to doze off. Gaara got in the drivers' side and started his car. He waved goodbye to Shizune.

**_XXXXXX_**

In the classroom all the students were talking to each other. Most of the class was glaring at Hidan for hurting the blonde that they all got along with. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura were all muttering about visiting Naruto after school. They all knew Naruto wasn't coming back today.

Shizune walked into the classroom and everyone went quiet hoping she would say something about Naruto's injuries. "I will be substituting for Gaara-sensei, please keep quiet while I take role call."

The five friends knew what that meant. Gaara-sensei took Naruto to the hospital.

**_XXXXXX_**

When the nurse came and took the adorable half-asleep blonde away Gaara glared at her back. When a doctor came back carrying Naruto who was sleeping again, Gaara mentally glared, keeping his face blank.

"Mr. Sabaku, mr. Uzumaki has a level two concussion and a sprained ankle. The doctor handed him crutches he had been holding with some difficulty. "I advise that he not be left alone and that he stays on the crutches for a month."

Gaara nodded putting the crutches on the small coffee table and cradled the sleeping boy in his arms and a nurse grabbed the crutches and a plastic bag. After the plastic bag, crutches, and Naruto were in the car the nurse explained how to use the supplies then she went back into the hospital.

Gaara drove to the address Shizune gave him and grabbed the supplies from the back of the car (crutches, gauze, and plastic cast) he climbed up one flight of stairs and entered Naruto's apartment. The apartment was small. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Gaara dropped his load on the couch and went back down the stairs to get Naruto.

After laying the boy down on the bed in the bedroom Gaara kissed the sleeping blonde's forehead. "I love you."

He whispered.

Naruto whimpered in pain and clutched at his head in his sleep. Gaara pulled Naruto's hands away from his head and kissed each hand. When Naruto whimpered again Gaara climbed in bed with him and pulled him close against his chest. Gaara slowly drifted off to sleep holding Naruto close to him.

**_XXXXXX_**

Sera-OMG thx for this idea again! I had soo much fun writing this.

Naruto-Sera! You suck! I didn't get to have sex with Garaa!

Sera-Shut up, he said he loves you.

Naruto- but I didn't get to hear him!

Gaara- I love you Naruto.

Naruto-*blushes* I love you too

Gaara-*pulls Naruto into another room and creaks and moans can be heard.

Sera-sorry about that... Bye! I love you guys, especially the ones that review, or PM me, and give me ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Sera- I love you wonderful people who reviewed!

I don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Manga Ren -Omg I love this story**

_Thank you so much!_

**FreakyMe99-Please write more! It so cute how much Gaara cares for Naruto! **

_Yeah. I thought it was cute too. I know everyone loves emo Gaara but I couldn't resist making him cute!_

** yuimomo-I that was AWESOME hope u make lots of chapters**

_Thank you for the compliment. I'm gonna try my best to make this a long fic for all you guys!_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Gaara woke up to loud knocking on the door and gently pulled his arm out from under the still sleeping Naruto. He walked through the kitchen and opened the door. Gaara wasn't at all surprised to see the group of five Naruto was always hanging out with, plus Itachi Uchiha, but the same couldn't be said for them.

"EHHH! GAARA-SENSEI?" Kiba practically yelled.

"Be quiet Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun is sleeping!" Gaara snapped in an angry whisper.

"Sorry."

The group followed Gaara to the living room and after putting the supplies on the floor 3 of them sat on the couch while the other 4 stood. Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru had sat down. After few minutes of an awkward silence they all heard a yawn from the other room. Gaara's eyes flashed a worried look before returning to his scowl. Itachi caught the look.

"I'll go get him." Itachi said standing up.

When he entered the bedroom he thought he saw the most adorable thing possible. (Itachi just likes cute things, not Naruto.) Naruto was curled up in a little ball like a cat. Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto about to pick him up but pulled his arms away when Naruto hissed.

"I want Gaara-sensei!" Naruto whined.

Gaara could hear the whine and quickly went to Naruto's room. Naruto held his arms out towards Gaara with the most adorable pout on his lips. Gaara could feel his growing erection but ignored it in favor of picking Naruto up and bringing him out to the living room. When Gaara sat down Naruto refused to get up and sat in his lap.

"Good luck! Naruto's gone into baby mode and he chose you this time!" Kiba almost yelled.

Naruto whimpered and nuzzled Gaara's chest.

"Kiba-kun please be quiet. What is baby mode?" Gaara said.

"When Naruto gets hurt he attaches himself to someone and acts like a spoiled child. The upside to it is he'll tell the truth no matter what." Ino said quietly.

"What's Naruto's condition?" Sakura asked.

"He has a level two concussion and a sprained ankle. He's on crutches for the next month and isn't aloud to be left alone until after his ankle is healed."

"We should leave and let Naruto rest." Sakura said standing up and walking to the door.

The rest of the group followed her example and left them alone.

"Naruto-kun it's late, please let go of me so I can make dinner."

"No."

"If you let to I'll make anything you want."

Naruto let go and laid down on the remaining part of the couch. "Miso Ramen."

Gaara smiled gently and went to the kitchen. He easily found the ramen and pots. He boiled water and in about ten minutes he handed a bowl of ramen and sat down with his own bowl. Before eating Naruto put on Netflix and chose to watch Black Butler. They ate watching the seventeenth episode in silence. When he was done eating Naruto put his head on Gaara's shoulder and yawned. Gaara picked him up and carried Naruto to bed. When Gaara tried to let go of the boy Naruto held onto him tighter.

"Lay down with me." Naruto whined.

Gaara sighed but complied and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

**XXX NEXT DAY XXX **

* * *

The next day was pure torture for Gaara. By the end of the day he had a raging hard on and he had no way of release with the very reason for his 'problem' was at his side all the time.

* * *

Gaara had woken up early and left Naruto's house to shower and get supplies. When he had come back the adorable little blonde was half naked with pants that were too baggy for him making breakfast while leaning all his weight on one crutch. Gaara had to resist the temptation to go over there and fuck Naruto where he stood.

"Welcome back!" The boy said happily motioning for Gaara to take the two plates of pancakes to the table.

Gaara picked up the plates and placed them in the two chairs at the small table. He pulled out Naruto's chair and helped him sit down. He then sat down and began eating his meal. His first thought was, Naruto can cook! When they were finished Gaara lead Naruto to the couch and sat him down.

He picked up the plastic bag and took out a roll of gauze and a plastic cast. He wrapped the gauze around the boy's ankle. He went in the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He pressed the ice pack to Naruto's ankle and put on the plastic cast over it, making sure the velcro wasn't too tight. Naruto stood up and was about to grab his crutches but Gaara had took them and easily lifted the boy. Naruto made the cutest sound at being picked up and accidentally ground their dicks together bringing Gaara's to life.

Gaara ignored the feeling and carried the boy down to his car. The boy had curled into a ball and yawned causing Gaara's problem to get worse. When they made it to school Gaara prepared for his class while Naruto drew in his almost full sketch pad. The bell for home room rang and the class filed in all talking, causing Naruto to whimper in pain. The entire class heard the whimper and shut up except for Hidan and his friends.

"Oh look! Little pussy is actually at school! Why aren't you at home little bitch?" Hidan practically yelled next to Naruto.

The blonde groaned in pain. No matter how cute he thought the groan was Gaara had to put a stop to it.

"Mr. Nakuza I'm calling your parents and we'll have a meeting sometime this week." Gaara said almost showing how furious he was.

"He's a fucking pansy! This little faggot deserved what he got! It's seriously weird having him changing in the locker room knowing he's a fucking faggot!" Hidan yelled back at his teacher.

Naruto had tears running down his cheeks from both pain and sadness. Gaara-sensei hadn't known about Naruto being gay, now he probably hated Naruto.

That was it for Gaara. Just the suggestion that his Naruto would be peeking at guys while they changed had set off his anger. "Principal's office! NOW!"

Hidan left quickly knowing just how scary Gaara could be.

The entire class had gotten angry. They had known that Naruto was gay for two years but he was so sweet that nobody cared. Kiba and Shikamaru mentally vowed that Hidan would die sometime in the next couple of weeks.

"Everyone go back to what you were doing!" Gaara yelled furiously.

Naruto whimpered and went back to his drawing. Soon the bell for the first class rang. Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke left the class leaving Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto for AP english.

"Alright class we're going to have a test today." Gaara said finally calm.

Gaara handed out tests to every student except Naruto. When Gaara was passing Naruto he looked at the picture the boy was drawing. It was a dragon and if Gaara didn't know any better he would have thought it was a real dragon. The drawing had thousands of tiny scales covering the skin of the dragon. It's eyes were slit like a cats and its beautiful wings were stretched out ready to fly. The dragon held its head high challenging anyone who dare say it was pathetic.

Gaara returned to his desk and started looking through his drawers. When he found what he was looking for Gaara placed a box of colored pencils on Naruto's desk. Gaara bent down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Naruto-kun if you make a picture for me I'll hang it up on these boring walls."

"Hai..." Naruto said weakly, blushing.

When Gaara looked up at the blushing face from his desk he knew he was hard.

* * *

The _'worst'_ part of the day was lunch.

* * *

Naruto didn't want to be in the cafeteria where all the noise would hurt his head so Gaara took him to the teachers lounge. Naruto was still acting like a child so the minute they sat on the couch Naruto was curled up in Gaara's lap. He ate a peanut butter sandwich refusing to get off of Gaara.

Iruka and Kakashi came in the room and sat in the love seat across from Naruto and Gaara. Iruka lifted a brow in a questioning look.

"Gaara-kun, is Uzumaki-kun your boyfriend?" Iruka asked.

Naruto started squirming when Iruka asked that. His small butt rubbed against Gaara's cock awakening it. Gaara almost moaned when the small boy ground against him.

"No." Gaara replied.

"Then why is he sitting in your lap?" Iruka inquired.

Damnit! Naruto was still squirming. "He got hurt and went into baby mode apparently."

"Oh. Kiba told me about that before."

Just then Kakashi pulled Iruka into his lap causing the man to squeak. They began whispering to each other but Gaara wasn't listening. He was too busy getting Naruto to stop squirming. By the time he stopped Gaara was unbelievably hard.

* * *

After that they spent the rest of the day attending classes and their routine was the same as before. Go home, watch TV, eat, and go to bed. The entire week continued like that until Friday night when Naruto had stayed up later than usual.

* * *

Gaara had managed to drag Naruto to bed and they were both curled up in bed, half asleep.

"Gaara-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." After saying that Naruto was out cold but Gaara was wide awake.

What?!

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sera-well... That's it!

Gaara-you hate me don't you?

Sera-maybe... Who wants to know what Kakashi and Iruka were whispering about? If you do review!

Naruto-Sera-chan is going to give whoever reviews cookies!

Sera-BYEBYE


	3. Chapter 3

Sera- I'm bored and there's a black out at the moment. This is just a filler chapter, it will tell you what happened the next day, what Kakashi and Iruka were talking about, and some interesting looks at some of the characters. I don't own Naruto. It's been a while cuz I was working on my other stories.

NARUTO:

Save Me and Start a Family,

Music Can Heal Along With Love,

Love you, Sensei,

HARRY POTTER:

Snape's Little Dragon,

Raven

KYO KARA MAOH:

Love You

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto woke up and lay in bed trying to remember what happened the night before. As the memories came back Naruto blushed bright red. He opened his eyes and was thankful that Gaara-sensei was gone. He grabbed his crutches from under his bed and hobbled his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower dreading what Gaara-sensei would say to him. Naruto dressed in a pair of shorts that went halfway to his knees and a pink breast cancer shirt he got from a walk for cancer. The shorts and shirt made him look like a girl but Naruto actually liked looking like that.

Naruto left the bathroom and was making his way back to the bed since it was Saturday. Halfway there he felt arms wrap around his stomach and a chin rest on his shoulder. Naruto could already tell who it was and blushed.

"Naruto-kun, are you back to normal?" The man asked from behind.

Naruto slightly nodded his head.

"Good. I wouldn't want to say this if you weren't the normal you. I love you too. Would you like to go on a date with me today?"

Naruto nodded not trusting his voice. He squeaked when he was lifted, dropping his crutches. Naruto was gently placed on his bed. He was pulled into the chest of the redhead and he decided to just lay their listening to the even breathing of his teacher, or now boyfriend.

* * *

HIDAN POV

* * *

I woke up in bed and just lay there. It was Saturday and there was no school but even if there was I couldn't go anyway. I was expelled after my episode of screaming in class because that was the first time the principal heard of me injuring Naruto.

Naruto. That sweet innocent little boy. I don't even know why I'm so mean to him. He never did anything to me but every time I see that smile I can hardly breathe. I got angry seeing that his friend made him smile. When I kicked his chair I just meant to scare him a little. I felt so horrible that I had caused injuries like that. I wanted to leave him alone but he started sending looks to Gaara-sensei. It's common knowledge around the school that he was the only teacher that hadn't signed the contract saying he wouldn't have a relationship with a student. I wanted to make him hate Naruto so I started yelling about how disgusting it was for Naruto to be gay. I didn't really think it was disgusting at all. I heard Naruto making cute little whimpers so I kept my rant short. It didn't even work, the damn teacher just screamed at me.

Maybe on Monday I'll go to the school to apologize to him. What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

KIBA POV

* * *

Saturday. No school. Maybe I could ask Naruto to hang out with me. It wouldn't be exactly what I wanted but it was close enough. To have those blue eyes lit up happily because of me and to see that gentle smile. His small body as he walked next to me. Thinking of his body caused me to remember my dream from the night before.

_The small lithe body was pinned underneath me as I kissed his lips. I swept my tongue over his bottom lip and gained access to the sweet cavern. The small blonde moaned into the kiss and began fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. I pulled away from him causing the boy to whine. I just smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. I pulled his pants and boxers down and raked my eyes over the naked body in front of me. I pulled my shirt over my head and began fumbling in my bedside drawer. I pulled out a bottle of lubrication and spread a generous amount over my fingers. I pushed one finger into his entrance then two and soon I had four fingers in Naruto's hole. I pulled them out causing the small blonde to whine. I stood up and pulled my own pants off before returning to the bed. I spread lubrication on my cock before thrusting into him. I pulled in and out of the tight heat striking Naruto's prostate every time. Soon I felt Naruto clench around me as he came screaming my name. A couple thrusts later I came inside him. _

* * *

KAKASHI AND IRUKA ON MONDAY

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi came in the room and sat in the love seat across from Naruto and Gaara. Iruka lifted a brow in a questioning look.

"Gaara-kun, is Uzumaki-kun your boyfriend?" Iruka asked.

Naruto started squirming when Iruka asked that. Iruka had to muffle a giggle at how cute Naruto was.

"No." Gaara replied.

"Then why is he sitting in your lap?" Iruka inquired.

"He got hurt and went into baby mode apparently."

"Oh. Kiba told me about that before."

Just then Kakashi pulled Iruka into his lap causing the man to squeak. They began whispering to each other.

"How long do you think before they realize how much they like each other?" Iruka asked.

"I give them a month before they start dating." Kakashi said.

"Are you kidding me? With Naruto in baby mode they'll start dating in a couple days, a week at the most."

"Fifty dollars and playing out whatever fantasy I want says I'm right." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Same here. And I know I'll win." Iruka said with his fantasy already in mind.

XXX

Sera-I'm dropping Shikamaru liking Naruto, sorry everyone but I tried and it really doesn't fit into the story. BYEBYE!


End file.
